Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro
Isabella is a young girl who hails from the Phineas and Ferb Universe.She is a friend of Lizbeth's and also is friends with Bender and The B Team and with the V Team. She alongside her friends Phineas and Ferb helped the team with Scrouge and Fiona's weddng after their adventure against Uka Uka and Huson Abadeer (Marceline's Dad) .Like Phineas she is a major member of The B Team The Grand Summer Season Trek After the Great Time Travel Adventure She becomes a major member of the B Team alongside Phineas. Inbetween the stories she admits her feeling to Phineas and is suprised to know he feels the same way and they start a romantic relationship. Like Phineas and Ferb she is working for Bender and Skipper and giving the team heads up when necessary. Like Phineas she joins the team as a member while Ferb is a honorary member. She works with everyone well espically Phineas, Bender and Skipper as she tags with them often espically when they dealt with Terrance Lewis. In between Gotham Isabella gives herself a makeover as a way of toughtening up and it seems to have caught Phineas's eyes. While Isabella will go back to her usual look after the adventure she will keep it when feeling adventruous. Alongside Phineas, Falco, Star Wolf, Brak, Zordak and Ahsoka she chases down Krell and brings him down to start the first hurt on Vilgax. Totally Mobian Spies Like Phineas she stays on the team and teams up wit them to stop Iron Queen and her Syndicate. She is proably one of the most competent females in the entire team with her leadership and more.Isabella meets The Mabel Twins fellow Disney members alongside Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Q, Falco and Ahsoka and manages to guess correctly that thier parents were killed. She tags along with her friends against 343 Gulity Spark and Ghestis and Isabella manages to best it using her own cutness proximity and snaps the others par Bender, Heloise, Q, Skipper and Pericles out of it. Isabella alongside Private has the biggest cuteness proximity there is. She collabrates with Bender, Phineas, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight and Finn on their secret candy project. Isabella tags with Mabel and the others to save Dipper from Gideon, When she states that Gideon stalks Mabel, she is called on this by her as she stalks Phineas. Isabella however points out she at least care about her friends. Isabella being very unsually talented for her age joins in the kart race working with the other Disney Kids and seems to be quitely skilled, it may be becasue she has spent much time with Phineas and she learned well from observing him. Isabella tags with Bender, Skipper , Phineas and the others to discuss their plans on their circumstances when she and others meet Jill Valentine who gives helpful info and tells them that she is on her way to New York. She acoomapnies her friends on a secret mission into a cave like lair. Isabella then helps Skipper, Phineas and the others against the mini boss army made by the Syndicate. Isabella like her friends meets Jill Valentine in person after this and Isabella wondered why did she look different, when Bender explained the story of Resident Evil 5 to her answering her question. She helps Phineas and her firends with other plans knowing her boss is a big schemer. Isabella then helps her friends with more designs for Krabby Patties and discovers ghost energy is being used too. Isabella then accompanies Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth and Pericles to stop IQ. After Terrance Lewis reveals himself, Isabella goes with Phineas, Skipper and Bender to stop him. Isabella helps her friends put an end to his plans as well as helping Bender, Phineas and Skipper expose his plans to Carmelita to get him arrested. Isabella goes with Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Stan to go Christmas presents shopping and she notices just like Phineas Bender and Skipper never have a dull moment. She also gets shocked when Stan goes crazy when the cashier says Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Isabella returns to help against both Discord and Terrance Lewis. With the latter wanting revenge on her, Phineas, Bender and Skipper. Friends: Phineas, Ferb, Burfod, Bajeet, Candance, The Fireside Girls, Lizbeth, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Ice King, Marceline, Heloise, Agent 9, Axel, King Julian, Subzero, Smoke, Scropion, Lucius, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, Oscar, Marlene, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Eddy and The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Brick, Butch, Q, Harley Quinn, Twilight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Flame Princess, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Snake, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Edd, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Hellboy, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Danny Phantom, Tak, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R Enemies: Mitch, Suzy, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Anyone who insults or hurts Phineas, Vilgax, and his alleigance, Iron Queen and Her Syndicate, Terrance Lewis Isabella-singing-under-the-shining-light-phineas-and-ferb-27972244-900-506.jpg isabella 1.jpg isabella 2.png isabella.JPG 120px-FiresideGirlsCheer.png isabella 3.jpg Isabella.jpg 200px-2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png Isabella 4.jpg Isabella in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb.jpg isabella 6.jpg isabella 8.jpg isabella 10.jpg isabella 11.jpg isabella 12.jpg isabella 13.JPG isabella 14.png isabella 15.png isabella 16.png isabella 17.png isabella 18.png isabella 19.png isabella 20.png isabella 21.png isabella 22.png isabella 23.png isabella 25.jpg isabella 26.png isabella 27.JPG 1000px-Isabella_Impatient.jpg 1000px-Oh_no_he_didn't.jpg Snapshot 8 (20-10-2012 10-10 AM).png Snapshot 2 (10-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 5 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 6 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 10 (10-26-2012 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 11 (10-26-2012 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 12 (10-26-2012 12-35 PM).png isabella 28.png isabella 29.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hail from the Phineas and Ferb Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good Category:Sidekicks Category:Kid Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Videos Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tritagonists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sixth In Command Category:Partner Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure